¿Qué acaba de pasar?
by ema3008
Summary: días tranquilos llegan al fin al sereitei o eso es lo q ellos piensan hasta q pasan uno q otro incidente entre ciertos dos individuos xD ok, pesimo review pero la historia esta buena o eso creo pasen y me dicen
1. una mañana supuestamente tranquila

**Hola! espero q estén bien, hoy les traigo mi primer fic, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: bleach no es mío, (si lo fuera no habría tanto rellenos y tendría mucho dinero =3) es propiedad de tite kubo. **

**Bien, basta de hablar, es hora de fic!**

* * *

**una mañana supuestamente tranquila**

Era un día tranquilo en el sereitei, se respiraba una tranquilidad y el sol apenas empezaba a levantarse acariciando los campos cerca de este, viendo el cielo te podías dar cuenta de que iba a ser un día pacifico… pero claro que nadie cuenta con el ruido que provenía tan temprano de la división 10.

El capitán Hitsugaya acababa de llegar, nada más hizo correr la puerta cuando encuentra a su teniente durmiendo en el sillón de la oficina, habían muchas botellas de sake en la mesita sin contar que Kira Izuru y Hisagi Shuhei se encontraban en el piso roncando, al capitán se le inflamo una venita de la frente y se escucho un grito que despertó a todo el q estuviera dormido en ese momento

-MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-ah? que paso? dónde estoy? Ahh taicho buenos días

-Matsumoto me puedes explicar porque Kira y Hisagi están en el piso durmiendo y tu amaneciste en el sofá?

-mmmmmm jeje bueno… este…tuvimos una fiestecita- dijo casi en un susurro

La vena en la frente de capital parecía que iba a explotar y en eso suelta otro grito

-NO HAGAS TUS FIESTAS EN MI OFICINA!- si a alguien no lo despertó el primer grito este si debió hacerlo.

-Matsumoto sácalos de aquí, **ahora mismo**- por la cara de asesino que tenia Hitsugaya, Rangiku salió disparada de la oficina con Kira y Hisagi arrastrados por el cuello del kimono.

Tratando de tranquilizarse, Hitsugaya se rescosto en el sillón y se puso a pensar en lo planes para el día, los papeles por firmar, la búsqueda de Rangiku apenas saliera de tratar de calmarse para que esa vaga no falte al trabajo e hiciera otra fiesta, la forma de castigarla por la "fiestecita" y como deshacerse de tanta botella de sake.

Logro calmarse después de un rato pero se sintió adormilado y se quedo dormido, estaba tan relajado, soñando que volvía a esos días en el rukongai, en aquella casa, en que se podían ver los preciosos atardeceres q pintaban el cielo de colores duraznos y naranjas y como coloreaban las nubes de un colores pasteles, esos días eran maravillosos pero lo era mucho más la persona que siempre lo acompañaba a verlos.

Casualmente llegando a la división 10, a visitar a su amigo de la infancia, Hinamori Momo. Ya pasamos unos 10 años después de la batalla de invierno, todo ha cambiado para bien, en especial Hinamori.

Ella siempre había estado ciega por el traidor Aizen, pero después de la batalla se puso a pensar en todo lo que paso y al fin entro en razón sobre quien era Aizen, pero también cambiaron algunas cosas más en ella, su cabello había crecido bastante hasta llegar a su cintura y se lo dejaba suelto más a menudo, sus curvas estaban más delineadas y un poco más pronunciadas, estaba más preciosa que nunca y traía babeando a medio sereitei.

Llegando a la oficina de la división le extraño que al tocar nadie le contestara, decidió entrar y cuidadosamente corrió la puerta.

-Shiro-chan, estas aquí?

-mmmmm es Hitsugaya taicho- dijo medio dormido desde el sofá

Hinamori se sorprendió al verlo ahí, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía tan tranquilo y despreocupado, parecía un ángel, era fácil imaginarse al pequeño shiro-chan que ella conoció. Como ha cambiado! Ahora era mucho más alto, era solo un poco más bajo que la teniente kotetsu (es la súper alta teniente de unohana taicho), sus músculos se habían marcado, bien podría decirse que se convirtió en el cuerpo más deseado por las féminas del sereitei y ni quien las culpara, era un hombre muy muy sexy.

Hinamori quería ver más de cerca, recordar más sobre esos hermosos días; se fue acercando al sillón donde se encontraba el capitán pero no contaba con el pequeño charco de sake que había dejado Rangiku, resbalo cayendo encima del capitán en una posición muy comprometedor y haciendo que este se despertara.

-auch!, pero q?

-itatata auch…. Emmmmm

-Hinamori que estás haciendo aquí? y así!

-etto yoo- se puso rojísima al darse cuenta de la forma en la que estaba sobre él, su corazón latía a mil- me voy!- se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo por la puerta dejando a un Hitsugaya rojo y confundido

-que acaba de pasar?

En una esquina de la oficina de la división 5 estaba una Hinamori alterada con el corazón que se le iba a salir del pecho, estaba cansada porque en diez segundos acabo en ese lugar con la cabeza hecha un desastre de tanto pensar

-que acaba de pasar?.

* * *

**Listo! Primera parte de este fic termina, hay otra pero no las dejare que las lean hasta que me dejen un review =3 y me digan q les pareció, yo creo q esta mas o menos, después de todo es mi primer fic =3**

**Hasta la próxima =D**


	2. me voy a volver loco

**!, es hora de fic! XD, primero que nada, quiero agradecerle a todo el que leyó mi fic =3, y por los maravillosos reviews q me dejaron, estoy feliz porque ese fue mi primer fic o/o y este es el segundo XD, gracias por su apoyo y aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo =D**

**Disclaimer: porque le recuerdan a mi triste existencia que bleach no es mío? Es del necio de Tite Kubo que no me lo quiere vender ¬¬, en fin, hora de fic!**

**Por cierto todo lo q vean en _cursiva_ son pensamientos =)**

* * *

recordemos un poco de lo que paso antes

Hinamori quería ver más de cerca, recordar más sobre esos hermosos días; se fue acercando al sillón donde se encontraba el capitán pero no contaba con el pequeño charco de sake que había dejado Rangiku, resbalo cayendo encima del capitán en una posición muy comprometedor y haciendo que este se despertara.

-auch!, pero q?

-itatata auch…. Emmmmm

-Hinamori que estás haciendo aquí? y así!

-etto yoo- se puso rojísima al darse cuenta de la forma en la que estaba sobre él, su corazón latía a mil- me voy!- se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo por la puerta dejando a un Hitsugaya rojo y confundido

-que acaba de pasar?

En una esquina de la oficina de la división 5 estaba una Hinamori alterada con el corazón que se le iba a salir del pecho, estaba cansada porque en diez segundos acabo en ese lugar con la cabeza hecha un desastre de tanto pensar

-que acaba de pasar?

* * *

**me voy a volver loco**

-Hinamori estás aquí?- pregunta preocupada Rangiku después de haberla seguido cuando la vio salir corriendo de la oficina

Hinamori se asoma desde su esquina, estaba bien asustada, preocupada, roja, roja, muy roja, pensando en lo sexy que se veía Hitsugaya en ese momento

- _que está pasando conmigo?, el es mi amigo no debo de pensar así de él pero es que ha cambiado demasiado_- pensaba en lo q se volvía a esconder en el rincón.

-Hinamori-chan está todo bien?-le dice al encontrarla

-estas muy roja, tienes fiebre?- acercando su mano a su frente.

Hinamori atrapa la mano de Rangiku -Hinamori-chan estas muy rara q te pasa?

-Jejeje no te preocupes Rangiku-chan estoy bien solo necesito pensar-dijo tratando de disimular lo que en realidad le pasaba- asique por favor, vete a trabajar, no quiero que Hitsugaya-kun te castigue

Con solo mencionar su nombre la hacía recordar más claramente la posición en la que quedaron después de que se callera, estuvieron a punto de besarse! (me hubiera encantado q se besaran pero entonces yo no tendría historia que continuar y el primer capítulo hubiera sido largo XD, además no saben ni lo q viene buajaja XD) sus caras estuvieron demasiado cerca.

-Vete ya Rangiku-chan, nos vemos más tarde- le dijo literalmente empujándola fuera de la oficina-adiós- y le cerró la puerta en la cara

-esa niña está bien rara, mejor le pregunto a mi taicho- se va caminando de lo más tranquila hasta su división pero se detiene de repente

-pero y si mi taicho me regaña por lo de la fiesta?-se lleva la mano a la barbilla

-bueno no puede ser tan malo- sigue caminando

Cuando llega corre suavemente la puerta

-taicho regrese =3- Hitsugaya estaba en el sillón pensando y no respondió

-taicho está bien?

Estaba inmóvil, con la mirada perdida y de su boca no salía ni un sonido

Rangiku se asusto y se acerco cuidadosamente

-taiiiiiichoooooo- se agacho a la altura del sillón y empezó a picarle la mejilla con el dedo-le pasa algo?-

-porque abra salido corriendo?- dijo bajito para si mismo, pero Rangiku lo escucho

-porque abra salido corriendo quien, taicho?- dijo Rangiku mirándolo fijo y todavía picándole la mejilla

Se levanto asustado del sillón –Matsumoto regresaste por tu cuenta?- dijo bastante sorprendido

-taicho no sea malo, hoy no me iba a escapara-hice un puchero-bueno no a esta hora- dijo bajito-pero taicho ese no es el punto. Que le hizo a Hinamori-chan para que este tan rara después de haber salido corriendo de la oficina?

-salió corriendo de aquí?, no me di cuenta, estaba dormido hace un momento-dijo fingiendo tranquilidad

-_porque salió corriendo? Ni q me estuviera acosando, o eso estaba haciendo?, ay Hinamori no te entiendo para nada- _debe ser que no quiso molestarme mientras dormía

-taicho eso esta raro, ella está muy rara y usted también ¬¬- esa mirada puso un poco nervioso a Hitsugaya

-y-yo?, matsumoto estas alucinando

-_jum!, si el taicho no habla Hinamori-chan si lo hará- _oh bueno si todo está bien creo que me están llamando de otras divisiones- dijo Rangiku caminando hacia la puerta

-a donde crees q vas?- le dijo Hitsugaya agarrándola del cuello del kimono- tienes muuuuucho trabajo

-ahh? Pero taicho, hoy es mi dia libre!

-pues no debiste hacer una fiesta en mi oficina ¬¬, ahora limpia este desorden

-u.u si taicho

-_porque me siento tan extraño, Hinamori le haces daño a mi cerebro-_suspiro inconsientemente

-_no me la trago, esos dos tienen algo raro y yo lo descubriré (buajaja XD)_

_-es que la forma en que cambio y todos los pervertidos que la persiguen ¬¬, los matare a todos malditos vastardos-_negó con la cabeza inconscientemente

-_ que me está pasando?, ha este paso me volveré loco._

_-cuando se volvió tan sexy? es que ya nadie lo mira como antes y las shinigamis que conozco están babeando por él, es que no pueden dejarlo en paz?- _se puso más roja de lo que estaba

-_estoy loca, estoy bien bien loca, o sino me volví una pervert._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno creo que con esto quedara =3, no me gusta dejarlos en la incógnita (eso es mentira, me encanta =D, me hace sentirme poderosa buajaja) pero pronto actualizare con el siguiente capítulo, si es q me dejan otros reviews tan lindos como los últimos porque sin reviews no hay fic**

**Hasta la próxima, se me cuidan y no dejen de leer =D**


	3. cartas

**Adivinen qué hora es! Es Hora de fic! Como están mis queridos (as) lectores? ^^, Estoy feliz de que me estén leyendo =3 (la verdad lo veo milagroso porque según yo este fic no es bueno XD pero mi opinión no cuenta porque yo escribo =3) espero poder entretenerlos con la historia de hoy, pero voy a hacer un agradecimiento por los reviews que me escriben, gracias a ellos puedo sentirme un poco feliz y escribir más tranquila sabiendo que alguien me lee =D**

**Si no lo recuerdan los pensamientos o cualquier cosa que lo parezca van en _cursiva_**

**Disclaimer: son crueles ¬¬ me hacen recordarles que bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo, pero para animarme, la historia mía!, solo mía! Buajajajaja XD**

**Ahora sí, hora de fic!**

* * *

Recordemos lo que paso

-a donde crees q vas?- le dijo Hitsugaya agarrándola del cuello del kimono- tienes muuuuucho trabajo

-ahh? Pero taicho, hoy es mi día libre!

-pues no debiste hacer una fiesta en mi oficina ¬¬, ahora limpia este desorden

-u.u si taicho

-_porque me siento tan extraño, Hinamori le haces daño a mi cerebro-_suspiro inconscientemente

-_no me la trago, esos dos tienen algo raro y yo lo descubriré (buajaja XD)_

_-es que la forma en que cambio y todos los pervertidos que la persiguen ¬¬, los matare a todos malditos bastardos-_negó con la cabeza inconscientemente

-_que me está pasando?, ha este paso me volveré loco._

En su división Hinamori pensaba…

_-cuando se volvió tan sexy? es que ya nadie lo mira como antes y las shinigamis que conozco están babeando por él, es que no pueden dejarlo en paz?-_se puso más roja de lo que estaba

-_estoy loca, estoy bien bien loca, o si no me volví una pervert._

_

* * *

_**nada es imposible**

Hinamori estaba sentada tratan de poner sus ideas en orden cuando llega uno de sus subordinados

-teniente Hinamori, pudo pasar?- dijo desde la puerta

-eeeeee, espera un momento por favor- Hinamori se acaba de dar cuenta q de tanto pensar se le desacomodo el uniforme, se le perdió la banda de teniente, de tanto agarrarse la cabeza pensando se despeino toda, mínimo había acabado de salir de la cama.

Se arreglo lo más que pudo para luego decir- pasa

-Teniente Hinamori tengo su correo de hoy- dijo el subordinado señalando una bolsa de correo del sereitei quera bien grande, ridículamente grande, exageradamente grande y aun así el pobre subordinado llevaba cartas en la mano

-muchas gracias- dijo Hinamori antes de pensar

- _y dale con los admiradores, soy buena gente, soy paciente, soy bonita o eso creo, pero como me llegan tantas cartas en un día? Además siempre son las mismas personas, bueno, solo una persona no me ha mandado ninguna carta… ay shiro-chan que está pasando por tu mente? Por favor no piensas que te estaba acosando! _.

Hitsugaya por su lado ya estaba bastante estresado tratando de descubrir que era lo que sentía y si no había perdido la cabeza, tan estresado y sumergido en sus pensamientos

- _Hinamori Momo… porque de todas las mujeres existentes en el sereitei tuviste que ser tú? Pero de todos modos que abra pasado? Lo único que recuerdo a una linda Hinamori con su piel tan suave, sus profundos ojos mirándome y su respiración tan tranquilizadora y tan DEMASIADO CERCA de mi rostro!, por poco y me besa!, ay Hinamori por favor, no quiero cree que una persona como tu llegaría al punto de acosarme_

_-_no doy para más- dijo un estresado Hitsugaya tirando al sillón de la oficina

-taicho, está enfermo?- dijo Rangiku que estaba preocupada y asustada de que su taicho no la hubiera regañado en el tiempo que había pasado- no se ve muy bien

-no me encuentro bien, Matsumoto te dejo a cargo de la oficina y como encuentre una botella de sake en mi oficina te conseguiré el primer vuelo a un agujero negro entendiste?-dijo Hitsugaya con dolor de cabeza.

_- no está enfermo -_-u- _pensó Rangiku

Hitsugaya iba pensativo por los pasillos de las divisiones, caminando sin darse cuenta a donde iba, ya estaba pensando en que se supone que haría para hablar con Hinamori la próxima vez que la viera

-_tengo que ir a arreglar esto, si no de verdad me volveré loco-_se detuvo cuando para ver donde estaba, estaba justo en la puerta de la oficina de la teniente Hinamori

-esto no me está pasando- dijo antes de que lo encontrara el Capitán Abarai; si, como leyeron **capitán**, y no de cualquier división, de la de nuestra Hinamori (como que Hinamori de ustedes ¬¬? Taicho no se meta en la historia ¬¬, ^_^* por favor no se metan en mi historia) bueno, de la linda Hinamori

-Hola Toushiro =) q cuentas?- dijo Abarai bien animado y feliz- y que te trae a mi división?

-es Hitsugaya-taicho-dijo con su típica venita inflada en su frente- y ni yo mismo se- dijo en un suspiro

-que dijiste?- pregunto Renji un poco confundido por lo ultimo

-nada, nada- dijo Hitsugaya agitanto las manos hacia los lados- solo vine a visitar a Hinamori

-a bueno, pasa-dijo Renji pensando-_y a este q le pico?_

-Hinamori, vinieron a verte- dijo señalando a Hitsugaya que venía entrando detrás de él fingiendo frialdad

-queeee?-_oh por Dios, viene a reclamarme lo de en la mañana?, moriré, ya mori, estoy muerta T-T, esto no me puede estar pasando- _eeeeemmmmm ok, jeje hola shiro-chan =3-Hinamori trato de decir calmada eso pero no le fue muy bien XD

-es Hitsugaya-taicho, y que se suponen que son todas esas cartas?- dijo Hitsugaya bastante molesto con la reacción de Hinamori cuando lo vio entrar y que por algún motivo esas cartas no le daban buena pinta

-qué? Cuales cartas?- dijo Hinamori tratando de esconder las cartas del capitán

-te llegaron más cartas hoy Hinamori?- pregunto Renji bastante divertido por la cara que puso Hitsugaya al ver el saco de cartas

-de que hablas Abarai?- Hitsugaya estaba bastante irritado

-Renji, shhhhhhhh!- decía Hinamori bajito tratando de que Hitsugaya no se enterara

-a Hinamori le llegan cartas de admiradores a diario =D-Renji estaba bien feliz y divertido con la cara de ambos

-_BASTARDOS INUTILES! LOS MATAREEEEEEEE- _vaya grito mental había dado Hitsugaya, por fuera solo había dicho- ya veo

-_tengo el leve presentimiento de que alguien morirá hoy -_-*, esto no es naaaaaaada bueno-_fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar Hinamori antes de decir-si tu lo dices Hitsugaya-kun

-quien te escribe tanto?- _porque estoy preguntando tanto?, no es mi problema quien persiga a Hinamori, pero de alguna forma me molesta saber que la persiguen_

_-_no es una sola persona jeje- Hinamori había reído nerviosa

-wao, están de casi todo el sereitei, eres popular Hinamori

-_malditos traidores, hoy morirán-_Hitsugaya paró en seco lo que estaba pensando

-_que es este sentimiento tan raro?, no es solo odio, es más que eso… a no ser que… este celoso?-_esa idea le cayó como agua fría y negó mentalmente

- _los celos solo los sienten las personas enamoradas…no es posible…me enamore de Hinamori?-_esa idea no le desagradaba tanto pero aun asi

-_Hitsugaya Toushiro ella es tu amiga de la infancia, eso es imposible (nada es imposible mi querido niño =3)_

_-shiro-chan no está siendo sincero con lo que dice- _pensó Momo

-_ a menos que de verdad no le interese-_esa idea fue un golpe bajo

–_porque esa idea es dolorosa?, el no debe de estar interesado en mi-_esa dolió mucho más que la primera

-_eso no fue normal, porque me duele pensar que él esté interesado en otra persona? Él tiene derecho a ser feliz…creo que ese no es el problema-_Momo estaba tratando de aclarar sus ideas cuando llego una muy escandalosa

-_a menos de que me duela que el sea feliz con otra persona que no sea yo… esos son celos?-_Hinamori negó mentalmente

-_los celos son de gente en pareja…a menos que… Oh por Dios, me gusta Hitsugaya?-_le empezó a dar vueltas a esa idea y la verdad no lucia nada mal, pero claro algo supuestamente lo impedía

-_Hinamori Momo, él es tu amigo de la infancia, eso es imposible_

En ese instante decidieron ver que estaba haciendo el otro y acabaron mirándose fijo a los ojos, era como sumergirse en el corazón del otro

Cuando se dieron cuenta que se seguían mirando quitaron rápidamente la vista un poco sonrojados. En ese momento pensaron al mismo tiempo

-_quizás nada sea imposible_

_-jujuju, esto se lo voy a contar a Rangiku =3-_pensó Renji bastante emocionado

_

* * *

_

Bien, ese fue el capítulo de hoy =3, lo he hecho un poquito más largo =D

Estoy bastante feliz con lo que hecho, pero quiero que recuerden una mínima cosa

_**Sin reviews no hay continuación =D, asi que empiecen a dejarlas! recuerden que una Ema-chan feliz es una Ema-chan que actualiza más rápido =3 y una Ema-chan feliz se logra cuando ve reviews =3**_

Listo, solo ese mínimo detalle necesitaba recordarles, ahora espero que les vaya bien, estén felices y contentos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

**Bye!**


	4. chismes, chismes, chismes

**Hola! Soy feliz de hoy ser leída por ti =D, si tú personita del otro lado del monitor =3, me alegro que leas las locuras que escribo. Primero que nada les agradezco por todos los reviews que me dejan (la verdad los amenace con no publicar pero bueno XD) me dan una felicidad muy grande que me hace escribir feliz. Segundo, se q siempre publico en 3 o 4 días pero en mi país tenemos problemas con el clima que llego a ser una crisis que nos dejo mal a medio país y me la he pasado de los nervios y bloqueada, pero al fin saque mi tiempito para seguir.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo es la creadora de Bleach (para mi dolor de cabeza porque me deja peor que yo a ustedes con la intriga XD) pero la historia que leen, leyeron y leerán es mía, solo mía BUAJAJAJAJA XD**

**Recuerden todos que los que va en _cursiva _son pensamientos, y yo les aviso si pongo recuerdos =3**

* * *

**Como siempre hay que recordar que paso**

-wau, están de casi todo el sereitei, eres popular Hinamori

-_malditos traidores, hoy morirán-_Hitsugaya paró en seco lo que estaba pensando -_que es este sentimiento tan raro?, no es solo odio, es más que eso… a no ser que… este celoso?-_esa idea le cayó como agua fría y negó mentalmente - _los celos solo los sienten las personas enamoradas…no es posible…me enamore de Hinamori?-_esa idea no le desagradaba tanto pero aun así -_Hitsugaya Toushiro ella es tu amiga de la infancia, eso es imposible (nada es imposible mi querido niño =3)_

_-shiro-chan no está siendo sincero con lo que dice-_pensó Momo -_a menos que de verdad no le interese-_esa idea fue un golpe bajo –_porque esa idea es dolorosa?, el no debe de estar interesado en mi-_esa dolió mucho más que la primera -_eso no fue normal, porque me duele pensar que él esté interesado en otra persona? Él tiene derecho a ser feliz…creo que ese no es el problema-_Momo estaba tratando de aclarar sus ideas cuando llego una muy escandalosa -_a menos de que me duela que él sea feliz con otra persona que no sea yo… esos son celos?-_Hinamori negó mentalmente -_los celos son de gente en pareja…a menos que… Oh por Dios, me gusta Hitsugaya?-_le empezó a dar vueltas a esa idea y la verdad no lucia nada mal, pero claro algo supuestamente lo impedía-_Hinamori Momo, él es tu amigo de la infancia, eso es imposible_

En ese instante decidieron ver que estaba haciendo el otro y acabaron mirándose fijo a los ojos, era como sumergirse en el corazón del otro

Cuando se dieron cuenta que se seguían mirando quitaron rápidamente la vista un poco sonrojados. En ese momento pensaron al mismo tiempo

-_quizás nada sea imposible_

_-jujuju, esto se lo voy a contar a Rangiku =3-_pensó Renji bastante emocionado

* * *

**Chismes, chismes y muchos más chismes =D**

Se acabo el día "supuestamente" tranquilo en el sereitei era hora de la "reunioncita" para hablar y tomar un poco de sake, y nuestra anfitriona siempre seria la mujer más deseada de todo el Sereitei, Rangiku Matsumoto

Todas las noches era lo mismo, si se podía escapar la fiesta empezaba antes, todo era sake, chismes y risas y créanme, borracho se le puede sacar un chisme jugoso a cualquiera =D.

Estaban bien "felices" Matsumoto, Kira y Hisagi para cuando llego Renji a unirse a la fiesta

-Rennnjiiiiii! =3 llegaste al fin- dijo juguetonamente Rangiku

-es capitán Abarai… Nah eso solo le cae a tu jefe jajaja- Renji venía bien feliz después de lo que vio en la tarde –Rangi te traigo chisme =3

-o.o yo te traía uno bueno, pero cuéntame lo que tienes =D

-mejor cuenta tú, a ver si es mejor que el mío

-jujuju si supieras, hoy vi salir corriendo a Hinamori-chan de la oficina y cuando la fui a buscar estaba súper rara y roja, se veía tan linda =3, es como si estuviera avergonzada o hubiera hecho algo malo- Rangiku hizo una pausa para reír de lo tierna que se veía Hinamori antes de seguir-pero lo más raro fue que cuando fui a preguntarle a mi taicho que era lo que le había pasado estaba todo petrificado y eso que no me regaño cuando llegue tarde y supuestamente se sentía mal y se fue a caminar a no sé a dónde, lo único que dijo mientras estaba medio inconsciente era ¿Por qué habrá salido corriendo? Y cuando le pregunte sobre Hinamori-chan no me dijo nada- puso su mano en su barbilla pensativa- eso dos se traen algo y los voy a descubrir- sonrió gatunamente con mirada picara –nadie me oculta nada

-así que eso era lo que le pasaba a Toushiro- dijo Renji sorprendido

-a que te refieres Renji?- a Rangiku le sorprendió la mención de su taicho

-pues ese es el chisme que te iba a contar- Renji estaba bien sonriente- hoy encontré a tu taicho desorientado en la puerta de mi división y cuando le pregunte que hacia ahí me dijo que no tenía la mas mínima idea tratando de que no lo escuchara arreglándolo con que venía a visitar a Hinamori-chan, jajaja llego en mal momento, a Hinamori le habían traído el correo

-O.O QUÉ?, oh no, yo había evitado contarle a mi taicho sobre las cartas que recibe Hinamori

-jajaja si hubieras visto la cara que puso, le quería dar un infarto, sentí lastima por los admiradores de Hinamori, sentí que pronto morirían congelados por Toushiro jajaja

-Renji eso no es gracioso, sabes que mi taicho siempre es tan protector con Hinamori

-No es protector, solo es celoso

-en serio lo crees?

-por qué no creerlo? Esos dos son muy cercanos, amigos de la infancia y todo lo demás, estoy seguro de que están enamorados y ni cuenta se dan

-por qué lo dices? Los viste actuando como cariñosamente o algo?- Rangiku ya se imaginaba a Hinamori y a Hitsugaya juntos; esa sonrisa gatuna que traía se ensancho más y más (XD)

-la verdad él estaba más frio que de costumbre cuando pregunto por las cartas, pero en su cara se veía un sentimiento de "matare a cada uno de estos desgraciados" por cada nombre que veía en las cartas y después de que se callaron para pensar en que se yo se miraron y se sonrojaron =3

-aww, que ternuuuuraaaa!- Rangiku estaba con cara de felicidad, de que será Cupido será Cupido (y yo me encargare de eso =D)

-pero la verdad esos necios dudo que se pongan de pareja de un día a otro, después de todo ni saben que se gustan- Renji se cruzo de brazos y suspiro

-de que te preocupas? Yo estoy para ayudarlos- Rangiku sonrió malévolamente

-qué vas a hacer?- esa sonrisa preocupo bastante a Renji

-ya lo veras querido Renji, ya lo veras… pero primero págate unos tragos =D

- -_-u siempre te pago los tragos, un día me dejaras en la ruina

-jajaja es que necesito unos tragos para pensar mi plan

Ya en su recamara bien acurrucadito en su futón medio dormido estaba Hitsugaya que en sueños dijo- es Hitsugaya-taicho…- y volvió a dormir profundamente

Por otro lado, Hinamori no podía dormir y estaba en su cocina haciendo un poco de té, ya había estornudado varias veces y solo se le ocurrió decir –creo que alguien estaba hablando de mi

Al día siguiente, todo parecía normal, pero en esta historia todos son escandalosos en la mañana =D

-Hinamori-chan!, estas despierta?- Rangiku estaba a la puerta de su habitación

-ah?, qué hora es? QUEEEEEEEE?-grito al ver que eran las 10 de la mañana- LLEGARE TARDE- desesperada se levanto, baño y vistió lo más rápido que pudo

-Hinamori-chan- dijo Rangiku con calma para luego mirarla entre divertida y apenada

-Rangiku-chan no tengo tiempo, llegare tarde a mi división- Hinamori estaba apuradísima y traía una rebanada de pan tostado en la boca mientras buscaba la banda de teniente

-Hinamori-chan, hoy es domingo- dijo después de ver como Hinamori malabareaba para ponerse el uniforme y comer su tostada

-no es en serio- Hinamori dijo dejando caer la tostada al suelo y dejando de hacer todo lo q hacia

-trate de decírtelo pero estabas apurada jajaja

-eso no es justo u.u

-oh bueno, no vine a esto, Hinamori-chan te tengo unas preguntas- esa sonrisa felina apareció otra vez en el rostro de Rangiku

-que sucede Rangiku-chan?

-Hinamori-chan que te paso ayer?

-n-nada, p-porque los dices?- Hinamori estaba bien nerviosa

-porque estabas rara y hable con Renji y al parecer tiene que ver con mi taicho

-_Renji traidor -_-*-_fue lo único que alcanzó antes decir antes de la súper pregunta

-Hinamori-chan que sientes por mi taicho?- la seriedad se notaba en la voz de la rubia

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, p-puessss, no se u.u- la castaña estaba bien confundida- no tengo la mas mínima de lo que siento por él… bueno, si se, pero eso no puede ser

-qué es?, porque no puede ser?, que te lo impide?- la rubia la sacudía de los hombros tratando de que le dijera todo

-creo… que me enamore de shiro-chan- unas lagrimas rodaban traviesas por las mejillas de la castaña – me di cuenta que lo quiero más que como amigo, que me duele la simple idea de que otra persona lo aleje de mí, es demasiado importante, demasiado irremplazable, demasiado tierno y lindo- Hinamori suspiro vencida sentándose en su sillón para cubrirse la cara y no dejar ver el mas de lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos –pero yo soy su amiga de la infancia, no puedo pedir que me vea distinta después de tanto tiempo, estoy perdida en este sentimiento y sé que será imposible cualquier cosa que intente- la castaña lloraba desconsolable

-Momo…- Rangiku se sentó al lado de ella y la reconforto con un abrazo y unas dulces palabras- nada está perdido y nada es imposible, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda :3

Hinamori dejo de llorar y trato de secar unas cuantas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro –en serio lo crees?

-estoy más que segura, no por nada soy la mujer más deseada del sereitei jajaja- la rubia se reía con seguridad

A la castaña le brillaban los ojos de felicidad- gracias Rangiku-chan, muchas muchas gracias =)

Por su lado en otra parte del sereitei…

-Hitsugaya-taicho =D- Renji venia entrando con una súper sonrisa

-que quieres Abarai?-Hitsugaya estaba organizando los papeles de la división

- ¬¬ yo solo trataba de ser amable, te mataría decir "buen día Abarai-taicho" o "como te va Renji?"

Hitsugaya lo miro como si fuera a congelarlo y la oficina había bajado unos grados su temperatura- a que vienes Abarai?- dijo mirándolo con sonrisa falsa y ojos de "como no sea importante morirás congelado"

-ok, tú lo pediste, así que iré al grano

-a ja, que pasa?- el peliblanco seguía con sus papeles

-quiero que me hables sobre lo que sientes por Hinamori =3- el pelirrojo le soltó el asunto como bomba

Hitsugaya tumbo los papeles que estaba organizando y se quedo mirando a el pelirrojo con cara de "como me libro de esta?" -d-de q-que estás hablando Abarai?

-no escuchaste Toushiro?, que sientes por Hinamori-chan?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- trato de ocultar el sonrojo que traía y tratando de recoger los papeles que tiro

-oh claro que lo es, ella es como una hermanita para mi, asique dime que sientes- Renji se acercaba cada vez más pedante

-que te hace pensar que siento algo por ella?- trato de mantener su frialdad

-el sonrojo te delata- dijo Renji señalando su cara con sonrisa picara

-como quieres que te diga algo que ni yo mismo se?- dijo el peliblanco cabizbajo y en susurro que Renji escucho

-entonces no la mereces-_vamos a ver si así sueltas la sopa buajaja-_ si no puedes definir que sientes por ella

En ese momento una cara de furia, odio y dolor se apodero del rostro del sexy peliblanco

-quizás tenga razón, quizás no sea el indicado, solo sé que siento algo fuerte por ella, que no sé como describirlo- se para de su silla para caminar de lado a lado frustrado- es que ella no sale de mi mente y yo…simplemente me enamore de ella- dijo al fin en un suspiro

-_aleluya!, buajaja de que funcionan mis métodos, funcionan-_Renji estaba que podía morir feliz al sacarle esta jugosa información a uno de los capitanes más reservados del sereitei

-wau, eso es impresionante, porque nunca lo dijiste?

-porque eso es imposible

-nada es imposible, que pasa con esa actitud?

- ¬¬ ella es mi amiga de la infancia, crees que pueda verme de repente como un novio?

-es fácil! Tienes que intentar ser un poco mas romántico y conquistarla =D

Hitsugaya soltó un suspiro-como rayos hare eso?... en serio crees esto posible?

-claro Toushiro-Renji paso un brazo por sus hombros apoyándose en el- solo necesitas ayuda de este servidor

-espero que esto funcione-dijo quitándose el brazo que tenia sobre los hombros- y que no se te olvide que es Hitsugaya-taicho para ti ¬¬

Por su parte…

-bueno Hinamori-chan, mañana te enseñare técnicas de seducción =D- dijo muy feliz Rangiku

-estás segura de que funcionara?- Hinamori estaba bien nerviosa

-Hinamori-chan tranquila, solo déjalo en mis manos- la sonrisa gatuna apareció de nuevo

-_mañana será un día largo ._. – (ni te lo imaginas Hina-chan :3)_

Mientras los chicos…

-bueno Hitsugaya-taicho, mañana comenzamos las clases de romanticismo-Renji por ver feliz a Hinamori ayudaría a su futuro novio, además esto sería bien divertido

-seguro que necesito eso?- el peliblanco ya se sentía incomodo por todo el asunto

-no te preocupes tanto Hitsugaya-taicho, ya verás como todo esto funciona- otra sonrisa felina en este fic XD

-_creo que mañana será un día bien largo -_-* _

**

* * *

Bien, creo que me ha salido más largo de los que siempre hago, pero estoy feliz de subir este capítulo para ustedes. Sigan como están, sus reviews me encantan y prometo no abandonar hasta que termine este fic y espero que todos ustedes me den un pequeñito aunque sea mínimo review para darme animo y seguir con este fic =D**

**Salud y pesetas (para los que no saben, salud y dinero)**

**Bye bye**

**Ema-chan**


	5. romántico y seductora

**Les debo una disculpa enooooooorrrrrrrmeeeeeeeeee, no pude actualizar antes porque las lluvias no me dejaban, súmenle q estamos cerca de navidad y tenia q hacer compras, tuve un pequeño problema familiar y estaba preparando mi graduación de pre media que por cierto fue el 21 así que viva! Me gradué! XD pero al fin tengo algo de tiempo para escribirles y dejarles el capitulo que tengo para ustedes =3. Primero q nada, un millón de gracias por sus reviews, segundo gracias por leerme, tercero espero q disfruten el fic y cuarto Felices Fiestas!**

**Quiero dejar un pequeñito agradecimiento a la persona que me dejo mi primer review: gracias asakura-no-sabaku =D. (no agradecí en el segundo capi pero lo iba a hacer XD)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo, pero esta historia viene de mi cabecita =3**

**Recordemos el capitulo anterior…**

_Por su parte…_

_-bueno Hinamori-chan, mañana te enseñare técnicas de seducción =D- dijo muy feliz Rangiku_

_-estás segura de que funcionara?- Hinamori estaba bien nerviosa_

_-Hinamori-chan tranquila, solo déjalo en mis manos- la sonrisa gatuna apareció de nuevo_

_-__mañana será un día largo ._. – (ni te lo imaginas Hina-chan :3)_

_Mientras los chicos…_

_-bueno Hitsugaya-taicho, mañana comenzamos las clases de romanticismo-Renji por ver feliz a Hinamori ayudaría a su futuro novio, además esto sería bien divertido_

_-seguro que necesito eso?- el peliblanco ya se sentía incomodo por todo el asunto_

_-no te preocupes tanto Hitsugaya-taicho, ya verás como todo esto funciona- otra sonrisa felina en este fic XD_

_-__creo que mañana será un día bien largo -_-*

* * *

_

**Romántico y Seductora**

Otro día acaba en el sereitei pero siempre un poco agitado para nuestros 2 enamorados, hoy todo fue plan de los de la sonrisa gatuna XD y ya era hora de que viera la situación en la fiesta de hoy

-Rennnnjiiiiiiii!- Rangiku corrió a abrazar a su amigo- lo logre! Hinamori admitió que le gusta mi taicho =3

-Me alegro mucho porque yo le saque a Toushiro que le gusta Hinamori-dijo recordando todo el asunto

-no te la creo, lo lograste?- Rangiku no podía creerlo

-créelo, tuve que usar mis técnicas especiales pero lo admitió todo, lo malo es que esta inseguro y de ahora hasta que conquiste a Hinamori tengo que darle clases

-tú también? jajaja yo tengo que darle clases a Hinamori

-de qué? – Renji se vio preocupado con las clases que podía darle Rangiku a Hinamori

-de seducción, no hay mejor que yo para que tome confianza y se atreva a seducir a mi taicho =3- Rangiku se veía segura de que lograría todo lo que proponía para Hinamori

-oh bueno espero que en serio la ayudes- Renji pensó que Rangiku podía si de seducción se trataba

-claro que lo hare =D, tú que le enseñaras a mi taicho?- Rangiku estaba tranquila y planeando que haría mañana

-Romanticismo- Renji estaba confiado de que lograría que Toushiro se animara a conquistar a Hinamori

-estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo?- a Rangiku no le convencía la idea de que alguien lograra que su taicho se suavizara y se atreviera a demostrar sus sentimientos

-si pude sacarle información seguro puedo hacer que se ponga romántico, la cuestión es que esos dos queden juntos, cierto?

-cierto, pongamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

-si!

Un nuevo día en el sereitei y nuevas cosas les esperaban a nuestros protagonistas

Rangiku llego a la oficina de nuestra teniente (podrías dejar de decir nuestra teniente? ¬¬ no es de ustedes) ok, la teniente Hinamori para empezar las lecciones de seducción, curiosamente parecía una militar XD que tenía prohibido fallar en su misión, tenía una curiosa hoja de papel con muchas cosas escritas, era rosada y desde lejos se veía que tenia mil y un tachones y de repente empezó a leerla

-Hinamori Momo, edad…

-no vayas a decir mi edad u.u

-jejeje ok, altura 1.75, medidas…

-¬¬ no las dirás cierto?

-Hinamori-chan solo quería recordarte tus puntos fuertes u.u

-^^ mejor empieza la clase

-como digas, Hinamori-chan tienes puntos atractivos en tus curvas y tu cabello

-^/^gracias

-no tienes porque agradecer, lo que debemos hacer es mostrar que de verdad puedes seducir con tu cabello y curvas

-y como hago eso?

-jujuju ya verás- apareció la sonrisa gatuna de Rangiku

-_esa sonrisa me da miedo- _(debería XD)

Rangiku puso en la mesa que había en el centro de la oficina una bolsa con un montón de maquillaje, fijador de cabello, broches para el cabello, y muuuuuchaas cosas más. Agarro el secador de cabello en una mano y un cepillo redondo y se fue acercando lentamente a Hinamori

-eeeee, Rangiku-chan q vas a hacer? ^^U- Hinamori retrocedía un paso con cada paso que daba Rangiku

-hacerte seductora =D

-pero no me ibas a dar clases para eso?

-sí, primera lección, mostrar lo sexy que eres

-ah?- de repente Hinamori topo con una pared y no podía retroceder mas

-jujuju ahora no puedes escapar- la sonrisa gatuna de Rangiku se agrandaba mas y mas

-oh no…

En la división 10 empezaban las clases de romanticismo

-Toushiro no puedes seguir como eres

Una mirada asesina y una brisa fría se posaron en Renji y de pronto se sentía como si fuera a congelarse todo – es Hitsugaya-taicho y como que no puedo ser como soy? – Renji sintió como el piso se congelaba y sus dedos pronto se congelarían

-jejeje tranquilo, me refería a esto, no puedes congelarme o no podre ayudarte

Hitsugaya suspiro e hizo que todo volviera a su temperatura –entonces que hago?

-fácil, tienes que aprender a enamorar a una chica elogiándola

-ah?- por primera vez el capitán más joven del sereitei no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo hacer algo

-Hitsugaya-taicho alguna vez tuvo novia?

-interesa?- la mirada asesina volvió a la cara de Hitsugaya

-la verdad sí, porque eso significa que iniciaremos de cero

El peliblanco dio un largo suspiro- que tengo que hacer?

-jujuju ya lo verá- Renji saco un libro de poesía y otro que decía "lo que las chicas aman" además de un ramo de rosas –ahora practicaremos esto =D

-que hago entonces?

-primero que nada, tiene que hacerle saber a Hinamori que tienes interés en ella

-y eso como lo…- Hitsugaya fue interrumpido

-lo haces mostrándole que te fijas en que esta linda, si se corto el cabello, si lleva el uniforme mas ceñido, di cosas como "que linda estas hoy" o "ese uniforme te queda de maravilla"

-tienes que estar loco- Hitsugaya se dio vuelta para trabajar en sus pendientes de mañana

-quieres conquistarla o no?

Hitsugaya dio otro suspiro largo y se dio la vuelta lentamente –que tengo q hacer?

-practicar así que empecemos!- Renji estaba tan feliz que saco su mejor sonrisa gatuna (lo se, adoro esas sonrisas =3)

-_Hinamori mira lo que me haces hacer… espero que esto en serio funcione_

Ya terminadas las lecciones los instructores salieron de su "salón" para ponerse de acuerdo con la siguiente lección de sus estudiantes

-Renji si vieras a Hinamori, esta divina!

-Rangiku casi me mata seis veces pero logre que tu taicho fuera algo muy parecido a lo romántico

-como que parecido?

-él decidió ponerle su estilo a todo

-así que le pondrá un poco de perfección y frialdad -_-u

-bueno a Hinamori le gusta así, asique vamos a la lección 2

Dijeron entonces al mismo tiempo –Practica con tu persona especial!

-Renji vamos a llevarle a mi taicho a Hinamori, en su oficina no puede escapar

-creo que es lo mejor, porque como lo deje leyendo no creo que se anime a venir hasta q lo termine

-bueno; Hinamori-chan! sal por favor

-estás segura de que debo salir?

-claro, no te arregle solo para que te quedaras en la oficina

-u.u está bien- Hinamori corrió la puerta de la oficina lentamente

Renji no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y la boca no le llegaba al piso de a milagro

-Hinamori eres tú?

-sí, porque?, me veo rara?

Renji se quedo mudo admirando el trabajo de Rangiku que solo pudo pensar –_Hitsugaya Toushiro como no le digas linda a ella no eres hombre_

-Renji, me estás mirando raro

Rangiku se acerco a Renji para susurrarle – tiene cara de lobo hambriento, vuelve a la realidad

Renji se sorprendió y se enderezo dándole la espalda a Hinamori y Rangiku –yo creo que mejor me quedo haciendo trabajo de oficina, Hinamori necesito que me hagas el favor de llevar estas formas a la división 10, son directamente para el Capitán asique trata de no tardarte mucho en llevárselas

-_QUEEEE? Quieres matarme? Moriré TT_TT el no debe verme así estoy muuuuyyy… mmmm como me describo ahorita? (seductora al 10000% XD) oh bueno, no importa, el trabajo es más importante- _entendido Abarai-taicho- y así Hinamori fue corriendo a la oficina de Hitsugaya

Mientras Renji y Rangiku se quedan un momento viéndola partir

-Renji hice un buen trabajo

-vaya que lo hiciste

-ahora solo espero que mi taicho la haga sentir linda

-ella lo es, solo necesita que él la vea con otros ojos

-bueno solo queda esperar

-vas a esperar? Crei q me acompañarías a espiarlos

-XD iba a hacer eso sin decirte pero mejor vamos, Hinamori no debe tardar en llegar haya

-mejor corramos

Y así los dos salieron corriendo para ver los que ellos creían seria la formación de una nueva pareja

* * *

**Hola!, como andan? Espero que bien, lastimosamente les traje un capi medio corto debido a la falta de tiempo pero espero que les haya gustado y espero tener un aunque sea mini review para saber que les pareció este capi, comentarios, criticas, correcciones, son bienvenidas, todo por un fic mejor =D, cuídense, salud y pesetas**

**Ema-chan**

**Bye**


	6. cuando cambiaste TANTO?

**Tienen todo el derecho a lincharme o dejar de leerme si es lo que deciden (por favor no lo hagan TT_TT) se que me he tardado mucho en sacar nuevo capítulo y sé que es todo mi culpa, pero también es de navidad y año nuevo, yo también paso con mi familia y que me esconden la computadora cuando pueden (tengo una mini notebook) porque "supuestamente" paso mucho tiempo en ella, en fin, se acabaron las fiestas y acá les traigo algo para que se entretengan =3**

**Disclaimer: bleach, como ya he repetido varias veces, no es mío, es del ilustre mangaka Tite Kubo**

**Todo lo que sea un pensamiento y sus derivados como sueños y esas cosas van en _cursiva _**

**Recordemos un poquito de lo que paso la última vez que subí un capitulo**

**Rangiku se acerco a Renji para susurrarle – tiene cara de lobo hambriento, vuelve a la realidad**

**Renji se sorprendió y se enderezo dándole la espalda a Hinamori y Rangiku –yo creo que mejor me quedo haciendo trabajo de oficina, Hinamori necesito que me hagas el favor de llevar estas formas a la división 10, son directamente para el Capitán asique trata de no tardarte mucho en llevárselas**

**_-__QUEEEE? Quieres matarme? Moriré TT_TT el no debe verme así estoy muuuuyyy… mmmm como me describo ahorita? (seductora al 10000% XD) oh bueno, no importa, el trabajo es más importante-__entendido Abarai-taicho- y así Hinamori fue corriendo a la oficina de Hitsugaya_**

**Mientras Renji y Rangiku se quedan un momento viéndola partir**

**-Renji hice un buen trabajo**

**-vaya que lo hiciste**

**-ahora solo espero que mi taicho la haga sentir linda**

**-ella lo es, solo necesita que él la vea con otros ojos**

**-bueno solo queda esperar**

**-vas a esperar? Creí q me acompañarías a espiarlos**

**-XD iba a hacer eso sin decirte pero mejor vamos, Hinamori no debe tardar en llegar haya**

**-mejor corramos**

**Y así los dos salieron corriendo para ver los que ellos creían seria la formación de una nueva pareja**

* * *

**Cuando cambiaste TANTO?**

En la tranquila oficina de la división 10 comúnmente podemos encontrar muchas cosas como: un sillón, un escritorio, un Hitsugaya con traje, un ramo de rosas, y con un libro de romance en la mano, una silla… UN HITSUGAYA EN TRAJE, UN RAMO DE ROSAS Y UN LIBRO DE ROMANCE?, ok eso no es común, *¬* que linda imagen tan inusual, Hitsugaya vestía una elegante traje negro con una camisa color crema y una corbata color durazno, su cabello misteriosamente estaba peinado hacia atrás pero con su travieso mechón de cabello que se negaba a unirse a sus compañeros colgando como siempre en la frente de nuestro capitán (ejem, disculpa pero debo recordarles que no es su capitán ^^ además recuerda que no va a ser de ustedes =3) ok, el guapo capitán de la división 10 esperaba a la llegada de esa persona especial que últimamente rondaba sus sueños.

Momentos antes…

-Abarai, como esto no funciones te juro que te vuelvo cubitos de hielo- dijo mirando al espejo como lo había dejado Renji después de la "practica"

- -_-u entiendo que estes nervioso pero tampoco seas agresivo- decía mientras le acomodaba el traje

-yo? Nervioso?- un intento de burla iba a salir de sus labios

-¬¬, sabes que no puedes mentirme o no puedo ayudarte

-ok si lo estoy… pero es que nada de esto es seguro, ella seguramente solo quiere mi amistad- el que esa imagen cruzara por su cabeza lo hizo poseedor del mayor sufrimiento del mundo, ella era demasiado especial para el

Renji le dio una palmada en el hombro –tranquilo, estoy casi seguro de que esto saldrá bien

-eso espero sino te congelo- dijo serio el peliblanco

-voy a ver que hacen en mi división, creo que tengo unos papeles que son para ti, te mandare a Hinamori-chan para que te los traiga

-en serio?

-si, así que estate listo- dijo Renji mientras salía de la oficina de Hitsugaya

El peliblanco solo suspiro profundamente y pensó- _si en algún momento debo pedir algo, seria que por favor todo esto funcione_

Devuelta al tiempo…

Hinamori caminaba rápido, estaba apresurada, y no solo por el hecho de que debía entregar los papeles, no querían que la vieran como estaba (como estaba todo el mundo la miraría con la cara de lobo hambriento que Renji puso XD).

Hinamori estaba sumamente sexy, su cabello que siempre lucia lacio y suelto o a veces en un moño como en los viejos tiempo ahora estaba volumizado y con ondas que le hacían marco a su preciosa cara que ahora llevaba maquillada, en sus ojos se lucia una sombra color durazno con pequeños destellos, sus pestañas estaban risadas y el contorno de sus ojos delicadamente delineados, sus mejillas llevaban un tenue rubor color salmón y en sus labios se lucia un precioso labial rosa coral, pero claro eso quedaba en segundo plano cuando veías que su uniforme estaba más ajustado que de costumbre y en este se mostraba un escote que nunca se había visto… simplemente parecía una diosa y lo era, en ese momento era capaz de encantar al más frio hombre existente y ese era Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Camino decidida a la oficina del hombre por la cual ella había decidido mostrarse seductora y cuando llego respiro hondo y toco la puerta –shiro-chan!, tengo unos papeles para ti, puedo entrar?

Se escucho un débil pasa y Hinamori lentamente abrió la puerta y se sorprendió lo que vio, era de tarde y todo lo que se veían eran unas cuantas velas aromáticas, miraba a los lados y no lo veía por ninguna parte, y entonces escucho un pequeño suspiro proveniente de la silla detrás del escritorio-shiro-chan?

-podrías decirme algún día Hitsugaya-taicho?- dijo mientras de levantaba y la volteaba a ver

En ese momento los dos se quedaron en silencio y si la anatomía shinigami lo hubiera permitido entonces sus quijadas hubieran tocado el piso por la sorpresa, cada quien se puso a hacer sus análisis pero ambos empezaban de la misma forma

-_CUANDO FUE QUE CAMBIASTE TANTO? _Gritaban sus mentes al unisonó para entonces pensar cada uno por su parte

_-en mi vida había visto a shiro-chan, esta…oh por Dios esta increíble, ese traje le queda tannnn bien!, deja ver lo bien formado que esta *¬* , omg es demasiado para mis ojos!,-_sin saberlo nuestra querida Hinamori estuvo a punto de poner una cara de lobo hambriento pero en ese momento volvió a la cordura- _para quien será todo esto? Y si no es para mí? u.u seguro no es para mí, esto es demasiado irreal, el nunca había hecho nada como esto, es como si fuera un sueño… del cual preferiría no despertar a menos que esto no sea para mí-_ del rostro de Hinamori se vio reflejada una sonrisa de esperanza pero una mirada serio, mientras tanto…

-_ella quiere que enloquezca, eso es lo que ella quiere! Como es posible que de la tierna y retacada Hinamori pases de un día a otro en esto! Aunque para ser sinceros… no debería quejarme tanto, por Dios, nunca había visto esta parte de Hinamori, si antes la veía hermosa ahora ni se diga-_a el Hitsugaya si se le hizo la cara de lobo hambriento hasta que también le volvió un poco de razón-_pero debe haber algo por lo que presento este cambio, y aunque me duela decirlo, tal vez no es por mi-_esa idea no puso nada feliz a nuestro taicho (recuerda que no es de ustedes ^^) ok a Hitsugaya-_no soportaría esa idea, aunque parezca egoísta y yo quiera su felicidad, yo quiero que su felicidad sea conmigo-_en ese momento Hitsugaya volvió a su expresión seria y cambio de tema rápidamente- que te trae por aquí Hinamori?- dijo tratando de poner una voz seria que a oídos de cualquiera sonaría sexy

-eeeeee… ah! verdad, ten Renji te envió esto, dijo que era urgente que te lo trajera- extendió los papeles tímidamente para que los tome

-muchas gracias- dijo mostrando una tímida sonrisa mientras tomaba los papeles y los deja en su escritorio cuando logra ver una carta y decide abrirla porque decía para Toushiro

"_Querido Toushiro, es Renji_

_Te deje a Hinamori-chan en bandeja de plata, la lastimas y te mato y no me importa que me hagas cubitos, pon en práctica lo que te enseñe, mucha suerte, no seas cobarde, quien sabe te este observando =D, cuídate_

_Atentamente: Renji"_

_-Abarai ya te las veras conmigo-_gracias por tu ayuda Hinamori

-no tienes porque agradecerme ^^ pero Hitsugaya-kun, porque está la oficina y tú…mmmm… románticas

-_me descubrió -_-_ -a que te refieres? Todo está normal- dijo fingiendo seriedad

-_han pasado años y aun no sabes mentirme bien shiro-chan –_seguro?

-bueno trataba de cambiar hoy un poco… además tu también estas algo cambiada-_algo es poco *¬*-_una cachetada mental (XD)-_cálmate ¬¬, no sabes porque esta ella "así" ahora_

-_sería inútil ocultarlo -_-u, pero mejor lo intento- _hoy decidí hacerme un cambio de imagen-_en realidad me atraparon y me hicieron esto pero supuestamente estoy hermosa-_Rangiku me ayudo un poco ^^

-_con razón, cuando regrese tendrá que hacer todo el papeleo de la semana, más que Hinamori tiene acosadores normalmente y ella la pone "así", esos bastardos la acosaran mas si la ven así -_-*_ - te ves…hermosa =)

-_O.O de verdad dijo lo q creo q dijo? Waaaaaaaaa, puedo morir feliz TTwTT-_gracias shiro-chan ^/^- un tierno sonrojo se pudo en las mejillas de Hinamori-chan

-no me agradezcas, digo lo que veo, pero porque decidiste cambiar de imagen?-_no debería preguntar pero bueno, ojala no sea malo para mi_

_-_jejeje solo quería un cambio para verme bonita y esas cosas-_la verdad quería verme bonita para que te fijaras en mi pero claro q no puedo decirte eso_

_-_no necesitas arreglarte así para verte bonita, tu ya lo eres, no necesitas de nada de esto para ser tan bella como eres- dijo mientras quitaba un poco del rubor color salmón que tenía en sus mejillas mientras pensaba-_al menos no querías lucir así para nadie en especial- _espero no olvides eso- dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio- recuerda decirle a Abarai que gracias

Hinamori estaba bastante perdidita con el solo hecho de que Hitsugaya roso su mejilla, fue un toque tan cálido, se sintió como algo maravilloso casi mágico que la hizo sonrojarse un poco y responder con una vocecilla tierna y tocándose la mejilla –claro Hitsugaya-kun ^/^, yo le digo- y lentamente fue saliendo de la oficina para correr a su habitación a pensar sobre esta maravillosa tarde.

Mientras tanto un suspiro se escapa de los labios de Hitsugaya… un solo toque a su piel le hacía sentir tantas cosas maravillosas, todo lo sentía por ella, esa persona que le hacía pensar que las cosas son mejores cuando estas acompañado de quien amas, él la amaba, y si tan solo podía permitirse tocarla entonces sería feliz, mientras en su cara se mostrar una sonrisa entonces él sería feliz –ella es muy cálida- dijo mientras miraba sus dedos y recordaba que había tocado lo que para él era un tesoro.

_Ese roce de los dedos de la persona que tanto quiero-_Hinamori solo pensaba en que sin duda valía la pena vestirse así para saber lo que pensaba esa persona que tanto ama, ahora lo sentía tan cerca- tenía las manos un poco frías- dijo Hinamori casi en un susurro mientras se detenía en la puerta de su habitación y pasaba sus dedos por donde aquellos estuvieron.

Mientras en la ventana bastante escondidos y terminando de espiar

-awwwww que ternura con estos 2 =3- Rangiku estaba bien emocionada

-pero ni un solo beso se dieron ¬¬

-no puedes esperar a que avancen tanto en un día Renji

-como digas, pero ya se acabo el día y progresaron así que adivina que haremos- dijo mirándola con su típica sonrisa gatuna

-FIESTA!- dijo Rangiku devolviendo la sonrisa mientras ambos se iban felices a su fiesta

* * *

**Sé que me tarde pero hago lo que puedo ^^, queridos lectores les recuerdo que yo subo capítulos para que ustedes sean felices y yo me merezco un poquito de felicidad y pueden lograr dármela con un pequeñito review dejándome sus comentarios y hasta sus regaños si es que hice algo mal. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado y espero me sigan leyendo =3, Felices Fiesta, salud y pesetas**

**Bye Bye**

**Ema-chan**


	7. Noches de otoño y Extrañas intenciones

**Hola!, me extrañaron? =3, primero q nada perdón por la súper mega duper hiper tardanza (mi mente se estanco T_T) quiero que sepan que soy feliz porque son todos muy amables de dejarme un review y me encanto que escribieran tanta cosa bonita ^^ me hace sentir en una nubecita de tranquilidad =3 ustedes todos lo que me leen aun cuando vamos en el capítulo 7, les doy mis sinceras gracias por leerme ^^ y si me dejaron un review le doy gracias por hacerme saber que les gusto y darme ganas para seguir la historia porque la leen, así que no mas palabras y venga el fic!**

**Disclaimer: bleach, como ya vengo diciendo por séptima vez, no es mío es del mismísimo Tite Kubo**

**Todo pensamiento o sueño o recuerdos o cosas como esas van en _cursiva =3_**

* * *

**_Recordemos lo que paso la última vez_**

**_-no necesitas arreglarte así para verte bonita, tu ya lo eres, no necesitas de nada de esto para ser tan bella como eres- dijo mientras quitaba un poco del rubor color salmón que tenía en sus mejillas mientras pensaba-al menos no querías lucir así para nadie en especial-espero no olvides eso- dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio- recuerda decirle a Abarai que gracias_**

**_Hinamori estaba bastante perdidita con el solo hecho de que Hitsugaya roso su mejilla, fue un toque tan cálido, se sintió como algo maravilloso casi mágico que la hizo sonrojarse un poco y responder con una vocecilla tierna y tocándose la mejilla –claro Hitsugaya-kun ^/^, yo le digo- y lentamente fue saliendo de la oficina para correr a su habitación a pensar sobre esta maravillosa tarde._**

**_Mientras tanto un suspiro se escapa de los labios de Hitsugaya… un solo toque a su piel le hacía sentir tantas cosas maravillosas, todo lo sentía por ella, esa persona que le hacía pensar que las cosas son mejores cuando estas acompañado de quien amas, él la amaba, y si tan solo podía permitirse tocarla entonces sería feliz, mientras en su cara se mostrar una sonrisa entonces él sería feliz –ella es muy cálida- dijo mientras miraba sus dedos y recordaba que había tocado lo que para él era un tesoro._**

**_Ese roce de los dedos de la persona que tanto quiero-Hinamori solo pensaba en que sin duda valía la pena vestirse así para saber lo que pensaba esa persona que tanto ama, ahora lo sentía tan cerca- tenía las manos un poco frías- dijo Hinamori casi en un susurro mientras se detenía en la puerta de su habitación y pasaba sus dedos por donde aquellos estuvieron._**

**_Mientras en la ventana bastante escondidos y terminando de espiar_**

**_-awwwww que ternura con estos 2 =3- Rangiku estaba bien emocionada_**

**_-pero ni un solo beso se dieron ¬¬_**

**_-no puedes esperar a que avancen tanto en un día Renji_**

**_-como digas, pero ya se acabo el día y progresaron así que adivina que haremos- dijo mirándola con su típica sonrisa gatuna_**

**_-FIESTA!- dijo Rangiku devolviendo la sonrisa mientras ambos se iban felices a su fiesta_**

* * *

**Noches de Otoño y Extraños Planes**

Una fiesta es la mejor manera de celebrar un triunfo pero no cuando planeas emborracharte hasta caerte, eso puede hacer que ciertos asuntos "secretos" se revelen de una manera un poco indiscreta.

Cierta noche fresca de otoño, cuando las hojas de los árboles empezaban a caer coloreándose de naranjas y amarillos en unos cuantos días, se acercaba el invierno y esta sería una de las últimas noches frescas de esta estación y seria memorable, porque ciertos dos amigazos estaban celebrando su triunfo.

-Rangiku aun tenemos mucho por delante pero debo reconocer que hicimos un increíble progreso- dijo Renji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ver a Hinamori feliz era su prioridad n° 1

-sí :D ahora solo tenemos que asegurarnos que continúen como los vimos esta tarde y pronto tendremos una parejita nueva :3

-pero tenemos que asegurarnos de tres cosas

-y esas cuáles son?

-primero, asegurarse que las fans de Hitsugaya no se enteren de esto

-eso sería la perdición y seguro querrán hacerle daño a Hinamori- Rangiku podía saber más que nadie las consecuencias de que esas desquiciadas de enteraran del fuerte sentimiento entre su capitán y su casi hermana, aun podía recordar el pequeño "problema" que tubo recién fue nombrada la teniente del peliblanco.

_¿Así que tu eres la elegida cierto?- dijo una shinigami alta de cabello azabache, largo hasta la cintura y levemente ondulado- te felicito por tu nuevo trabajo- dijo con sorna destilando las palabras como si de veneno se tratara, no estaba sola, la acompañaban cinco novatas más, todas miembros del club de fans de Hitsugaya pero la que ahora la tenia sostenida del brazo casi enterrándole las uñas era la presidenta de todas ellas- que te quede muy pero muy claro, no te atrevas a relacionarte con Hitsugaya, sino te lo aseguro, serás castigada, yo misma me encargare de eso- dijo la azabache antes de enterrar sus uñas y retirarse de la escena dejando tras de si a una llorosa Rangiku._

En ese entonces ella era débil, la habían acorralado de una forma estúpida, ella en ese entonces era estúpida y siguió sufriendo las amenazas de esa mujer que le helaba la sangre con solo verla, hasta que logro hacerse valer y aterrorizar a esas locas que la tenían vigilada 24/7, pero claro, Hinamori creía en la bondad de todas las personas, y nunca crearía que medio sereitei podía atacarla con el solo hecho de que se estaba aproximando poco a poco al corazón del capitán si es que no habitaba completamente ya en ese lugar.

-segundo, no debe enterarse nadie fuera de nosotros sobre esto, porque eso podría causar demasiados rumores y ataques contra ellos, acaban de descubrir lo que sienten no dejemos que otros lo echen a perder.

-ok, ¿qué más?

-los fans de Hinamori tampoco deben enterarse esos me tenían harto en los tiempos de la academia con sus estúpidas trampas.

_Recordemos un poco de cómo era el tiempo de la academia, todo bastante tranquilo y Hinamori como buena alma de Dios trataba de ayudar a Renji que era un fracaso total para el Kidou, pero claro, esa buena alma de Dios era una mirada cálida y reconfortante para todo el que ella mirara, simplemente caía rendido a sus pies por si actitud amable, tímida y sensible, era la perfecta esposa y a todos les molestaba que esa preciosa alma de Dios con dulce olor a durazno se empeñara a enseñarle a un bruto sobre una habilidad tan fácil como el Kidou._

_Una brillante mañana de primavera empezó el plan de "eliminemos al idiota de la faz de la tierra para que nuestra diosa no le preste atención" cuyo nombre de plan es demasiado largo para mi gusto. Ese día empezó con uno que otro suceso extraño de los que Renji no podía dejar de darse cuenta, claro, quien no se daría cuenta de unos idiotas siguiéndote, plantas que casi caen en tu cabeza, alfombras que cubren un agujero mal tapado y comida de dudosa procedencia que aparecía en su puesto cuando regresaban al salón de clases?_

_Lógico, Renji se enojo, los persiguió, tomo a su pequeño líder y lo colgó de la rama más alta de un árbol, nunca más molestaron a Renji._

-no creo que eso sea gran problema, todos le tienen miedo a Hitsugaya

-quien no? Hasta yo me siento como si fuera a congelarme cada vez que me aparezco a hablar un poco con él y casi lo hizo ayer.

-jajaja como no? Hiciste que confesara su amor por Hinamori

-sí pero tampoco tenía que hacerme sentir cerca de la muerte, es incomodo ._.

-vale por el momento solo dediquémonos a lo nuestro, tenemos que mostrarles a ellos que pueden estar juntos sin que nadie los juzgue y que ellos se quieren mutuamente- el semblante de Rangiku no podía estar más serio, ella quiere ser un buen Cupido y está dedicada a serlo.

-ese es el punto tres, no dejar que nadie se meta entre ellos

-estoy completamente de acuerdo, ahora hazme un favor y pide más sake Renji querido- dijo Rangiku sacudiendo una botellita de sake que estaba vacía

-en serio me dejaras en la ruina ._.

-eso lo veremos luego ahora paga =3

Renji solo le hizo un ademan al cantinero de que trajera más sake para que pudieran celebrar su fiesta en paz… pero eso sin contar que ciertos presidentes de club muy insistentes estaban escuchando todo lo que decían nuestros maestros en las artes del amor

-¿así que eso es lo que se traman esos 2? Parece que tendremos que volver a los viejos trucos ¿no crees?- dijo una mujer alta sosteniendo de cabello largo sosteniendo una copa entre sus largos dedos

-no veo otro modo pero por favor no dañes a Hinamori-sama, ella es muy preciada para nosotros- dijo un hombre bajo ajustándose los lentes, al parecer este plan no le gustaba del todo

-lo siento yahiro, no puedo prometerte nada, por el momento solo puedo prometerte su bien físico

-si no tienes más métodos entonces está bien lo dejo a tu criterio pero si la lastimas en sobre manera volverá a ser como en ese tiempo- dijo el pequeño hombre retirándose del bar con la mirada un poco sombría

-pues hay demasiadas formas para hacer que Hinamori-san se aleje de lo que no le pertenece- dijo aquella mujer de cabello azabache bebiendo aquel exótico coctel que tenía en la mano- y el definitivamente no es suyo- dijo mientras una sonrisa macabra se extendía por aquel rostro de porcelana.

Una de las últimas noches de otoño, una de las últimas noches de paz y calma, puede que el invierno traiga consigo uno de los mayores retos por venir…

* * *

**Gomen gomen gomen gomeeeennnnn, perdónenme! Sé que me tarde demasiado y que este es un capitulo corto pero pasaron un millón de cosas y estuve de viaje y mi mente creativa se fue de viaje y todo fue una locura! Pero en fin, actualizare pronto, lo prometo, o eso espero, ahora la escuela me tiene medio mareada, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews aunque sean para regañarme por mi tardanza o que me quieran dar sugerencias o decirme cualquier cosa.**

**Salud y pesetas =3**

**Ema-chan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola personita que esta después de la pantalla ^^ agradezco tu interés en esta rara historia que me he ido escribiendo de a poco pero aquí estoy! Trayendo otro capítulo de este fic, así que no más palabras sin sentido de mí, es hora del fic!**

**Disclaimer: bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo pero esta historia es absolutamente mía!**

**Todo pensamiento, recuerdo y esas cosas irán en _cursiva_**

**Recordando lo del capi anterior:**

_**-estoy completamente de acuerdo, ahora hazme un favor y pide más sake Renji querido- dijo Rangiku sacudiendo una botellita de sake que estaba vacía**_

_**-en serio me dejaras en la ruina ._.**_

_**-eso lo veremos luego ahora paga =3**_

_**Renji solo le hizo un ademan al cantinero de que trajera más sake para que pudieran celebrar su fiesta en paz… pero eso sin contar que ciertos presidentes de club muy insistentes estaban escuchando todo lo que decían nuestros maestros en las artes del amor**_

_**-¿así que eso es lo que se traman esos 2? Parece que tendremos que volver a los viejos trucos ¿no crees?- dijo una mujer alta sosteniendo de cabello largo sosteniendo una copa entre sus largos dedos**_

_**-no veo otro modo pero por favor no dañes a Hinamori-sama, ella es muy preciada para nosotros- dijo un hombre bajo ajustándose los lentes, al parecer este plan no le gustaba del todo**_

_**-lo siento Yahiro, no puedo prometerte nada, por el momento solo puedo prometerte su bien físico**_

_**-si no tienes más métodos entonces está bien lo dejo a tu criterio pero si la lastimas en sobre manera volverá a ser como en ese tiempo- dijo el pequeño hombre retirándose del bar con la mirada un poco sombría**_

_**-pues hay demasiadas formas para hacer que Hinamori-san se aleje de lo que no le pertenece- dijo aquella mujer de cabello azabache bebiendo aquel exótico coctel que tenía en la mano- y el definitivamente no es suyo- dijo mientras una sonrisa macabra se extendía por aquel rostro de porcelana.**_

* * *

**Planes**

Algo extraño estaba pasando, ¿o es que acaso de un día a otro se podía sentir un frío inusual en el sereitei?, quizás se adelanto el invierno, ¿pero qué se puede decir? Si no salías con un abrigo y sacabas tu calentador de donde sea que lo guardaras te congelarías y rápido.

Ese día empezó de lo más normal… si contar que los días de nuestros protagonistas siempre son distintos, algo distraídos, siempre sumidos en sus pensamientos; tanto que no se dieron cuenta de uno que otro espía fuera de lo común, Hinamori estaba más que acostumbrada a el trato que tenia la gran mayoría de la población masculina en el sereitei (cosa de la que Hitsugaya no sabía sino hasta hace poco y ahora está bastante celoso y si el invierno no congela a los "traidores" él lo haría con gusto XD) y como siempre la seguían y estaba distraída no se dio cuenta que otras personas se incluían en su séquito pero no eran tan notables, solo una que otra subordinada de divisiones vecinas que mantenían su distancia de la preciosa teniente que caminaba despreocupadamente con una sonrisa brillante dando un "buenos días" general cada siete u ocho pasos que daba, ese día en particular llevaba consigo una bufanda crema con una flor rosa bordada y unos guantes con el mismo patrón, el frío hacia que en sus mejillas se tornaran de un bello rosa, un preciosa vista para todo el que la veía, una preciosa diosa con una sonrisa cálida que le daba a estos fríos días un poco de calor… cosa que le causaba algo de celos a las intrusas del séquito

-¡¿es qué la tipa esta tenía que ser tan desgraciadamente bonita?- decía en un susurro bastante molesta una muchacha bajita de cabello corto chocolate de tez blanca y ojos café oscuro que caminaba junto a dos chicas mas

-no es como si fuera elección de uno, lamentablemente para nosotras los años le sentaron demasiado bien- decía una chica alta de cabello negro con ojos verde oscuro

-¿a mí qué me importa si es linda o no? A mí solo me importa que "esa" no se acerque a lo que no es de ella- decía una rubia con ojos celestes mientras miraba a Hinamori con cara de "¡ojala no existieras!" o de "te matare de una forma muuuuuuuy cruel buajajajaja (que loca esta la chica esta, me da miedito)

-¿acaso te crees su dueña? Ha! No me hagas reír, bien podrías tratar de seducirlo y no te haría caso alguno- dijo petulante la chica bajita

-estas buscando pelea enana de quinta- (eso es un golpe bajo para cualquiera q sea medio pequeño) estaba furiosa pero sabía que la enana tenia parte razón

-no me busques María que me encontraras

-para que quiero buscar a un pulga?

- suficiente- una voz melodiosa pero serio se escuchaba detrás de ellas- no se supone que deberían estar con Hinamori-san- dijo un mujer alta de cabello azabache con una fingida sonrisa de amabilidad que escondía un rastro de ira bien escondida pero que las muchachas percibían claramente

-S-samantha-sama- dijeron al unisonó- nosotras estábamos…- no sabían que escusa dar en ese momento estaban era dispuestas a pelear

-no se preocupen escuche su pequeña discusión y creo que María debe tener una oportunidad de demostrar su talento, no lo crees así? O es que no quieres intentarlo?- dijo provocándola

La chica rubia trago saliva- yo sé que puedo lograr lo que me proponga- dijo serio y muy confiada de lo que decía

La azabache sonrió verdaderamente- está bien entonces ^^ tienes una semana para cumplir tu cometido o serás expulsada

-p-pero no cree que es muy poco tiempo?

-oh perdón, entonces no puedes hacerlo?

-yo no me refería a eso

-entonces tienes 7 días desde ahora, no los malgastes y ustedes dos no deberían estar en otra parte?- dijo señalando a Hinamori que ya se había alejado bastante

-si Samantha-sama- dijeron antes de dirigirse a seguir con su vigilancia, dejando a María tras de si

-y tu María, será mejor que empieces, no quieres saber qué pasa con la gente que es expulsada cierto?- una sonrisa macabra ahora se apoderaba del aporcelenado rostro

-no se preocupe Samantha-sama- dijo la rubia antes de retirase en dirección a la división 10

-jujuju, primera etapa del plan lista- dijo la azabache caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro, no volveria a pasar lo que paso con Rangiku Matsumoto, no dejaría escapar a Hinamori tan fácilmente y es que en el tiempo en que se ocupaba de Rangiku no tenia realmente mucha gente que la apoyara ni subordinadas que la ayudaran con los "trabajitos" pero ya no eran un club pequeño ahora casi todo el sereitei estaba apoyándola y Hinamori sufriría o se alejaría de él aunque ella preferiría que ambas sucedieran. Con esas ideas su sonrisa no hizo más que ensancharse y si no fuera por sus delicadas facciones entonces se vendría pareciendo al gato de Alicia y el país de las maravillas.

Por su lado un pequeño hombrecito se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la división 10 haciendo una vigilancia, el incidente que había tenido con Renji Abarai hace un tiempo y que aun recordaba definitivamente no podía volver a pasar

_Si recuerdan que Renji colgó al pobre tipo en la rama de un árbol? Pues este pequeñín no se olvida nunca de cómo lo humillo ante toda la academia, en el justo momento en el que mando a sus subordinados a poner unas trampas más poderosas parece Renji le da un golpe en la nuca con el que lo durmió, se sintió arrastrado en una superficie irregular, que era? El césped del campus, estaba siendo arrastrado del cuello del kimono por Renji_

_-que me hiciste? Me dormiste! Que planeas hacer? Suéltame!- se encontraba irritado pero preocupado y asustado moviéndose enérgicamente para liberarse del amarre del ahora capitán Abarai._

_-pues que hare?- dijo rascándose la cabeza en gesto de duda hasta que se vio en su rosto una sonrisa gatuna- vez aquel árbol?- dijo señalando a uno que se encontraba cerca en medio del patio de recreo_

_Esa era una pregunta idiota, como no ver semejante árbol? Había que estar ciego para no lograr verlo- sí, que con eso?- trato de responder lo más tranquilo posible pero la verdad nada de esto le daba buen augurio_

_-tranquilo ya verás a que pasara contigo- la sonrisa se ensanchaba cada paso que daban hacia árbol hasta que sucedió; Renji escalo hábilmente hasta que llego al punto más alto del árbol y vio una rama, acto seguido colgó y bajo del árbol del cual se alejaba lentamente._

_Desde la copa del árbol se escuchaban unos gritos desde la copa del árbol, por lo cual se detuvo a gritarle al chico que se encontraba en lo alto del árbol_

_-Si te metes conmigo de nuevo te colgare de un árbol más grande!- dijo alejándose mientras a sus espaldas escuchaba un _

_-TE ODIOOOOOO_

¿Quién no tomaría rencor o venganza?, lástima que no quería tomar venganza con ese capitán sino con el de la división 10 que se encontraba demasiado cerca del objeto de su adoración aquella que sin saberlo había sido lo mejor que podía pasarle al pobre hombre que se encontraba recordando su historia; de cómo decidió volverse más fuerte, que aunque no fuera alto y fuerte podía ser bueno de otra forma…

Escondió en las sombras de sus facciones una sonrisa macabra al lograr divisar a su nueva presa

-tú no lograras escapar como tu amiguito Abarai, te lo aseguro Toushiro Hitsugaya…

* * *

**_Que pasara ahora? Como seguirán los planes de los presidentes de club? Que relación tiene Samanta con Hitsugaya y Yahiro con Hinamori? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de este fic!_**

**Espero les haya gustado, déjenme un review chiquito aunque será para criticar y harán que una niña sonría en el mundo (yo! xD)**

**Salud y pesetas**

**Ema-chan**


End file.
